The Kiss
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'Quinn Misses the Mark'. SPOILERS Logan and Quinn are still thinking of the kiss that they shared. And it's confusing them both. Can there possibly be an attraction between them? Something more than friendship?
1. Quinn's Thoughts

**I thought of this after watching the newest episode of Zoey 101. Who else freaked out when Logan and Quinn kissed. I was so happy :) I've never like Mark anyway. Mai from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**has more emotion than him. And that's saying something. I always liked the QuinnxLogan pairing, but I never thought it would actually happen. I hope Quinn and Logan do become boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's _The Kiss_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Quinn stepped into her room where Zoey and Lola were sitting on beanbag chairs watching TV and sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Quinn," said Zoey.

"How did it go with Mark?" Lola asked. But Quinn didn't answer. She looked as if she was in a trance. She walked over to her bed and flopped face up on it. Quinn brought a finger to her lips, the brought it away. Zoey and Lola looked at each other in confusion, then back at Quinn.

"Quinn, is something wrong?" Zoey asked.

_I kissed Logan, _Quinn thought, _I KISSED Logan. I kissed LOGAN. _She still couldn't believe it. She kissed LOGAN. And what was weirder than that was that, she _liked _the kiss. She liked the feeling of his warm lips on hers, his hand on her cheek, the faint sweet smell of his cologne.

"Hey, earth to Quinn," Lola said, snapping her fingers in front of Quinn's face. Quinn blinked and then turned to Lola.

"Yeah, what?" she asked quietly.

"You've been in a daze ever since you got in here," said Lola.

"Did something happen with Mark?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, something happened," said Quinn, "But not with Mark."

"With who then?" asked Zoey, she and Lola scooting closer to Quinn's bed. Quinn sat up and asked, "Do you promise not to make fun of me?"

"Promise," said Zoey and Lola. Quinn sighed and said, "I kissed…I kissed…I kissed…"

"Who did you kiss?" asked Lola, the suspense killing her.

"Logan!" Quinn blurted out.

"YOU KISSED LO-" Quinn put a hand over Lola's mouth, stopping the ret of her sentence.

"Zoey, please close the door," Quinn asked. Zoey did so, and then returned to her seat.

"You really kissed Logan?!" Lola asked once Quinn let her free. Quinn nodded.

"Why?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know," said Quinn, "I was crying on a bench and Logan came by on his Jet X. He sat with me and asked what was wrong. I told him Mark broke up with me and the next thing I knew he was comforting me and before I knew it, we were kissing. Until Zoey and Michael came by riding a horse."

"What?" asked Lola, looking at Zoey in confusion.

"I'll explain later," said Zoey, waving a hand to dismiss the subject, "Are you sure it was _Logan _comforting you?"

"It was either him or his identical twin," said Quinn.

"Hey was probably just acting that way because of how you look," said Lola, gesturing at the look Quinn had while trying to win Mark back from his new girlfriend Brooke. Quinn's normally curly hair was straightened and she was wearing a burgundy tank top and way too short denim mini skirt.

"But that's the weird thing," Quinn said, "He asked why I was dressed like this. When I said it was to compete with Brooke, he said not to compete with her and that I was fine the way I was. He said I was smart and pretty and fun to be with-"

"Oh no," said Lola.

"Oh no what?" asked Quinn.

"When you were saying what he told you, your eyes got all dreamy," said Lola.

"They did?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "Quinn, is it possible that you just might like Logan more than just a friend?" Quinn flopped back down on her bed saying, "I don't know!"

"What was it like when you kissed him?" Lola asked. Quinn thought for a minute and, for the first time in her life, Quinn couldn't come up with an explanation for something.

"It was," Quinn thought for a minute, "Unexplainable. It was as if something inside of me was exploding. Like fireworks. Way better than when I kissed Mark."

"Well you should talk to him about it," said Zoey, "See what he thinks of it."

"But what if it's…awkward," asked Quinn.

"It'll be more awkward between you two if you don't talk about it," said Lola. Quinn sighed and sat up again.

"Okay," she said, "I'll talk to him." Quinn stood up and walked toward the door.

"Wait, Quinn," Zoey called after her, "One more thing."

"What is it?" asked Quinn.

"Change your clothes," Zoey said. Quinn looked down at herself, realizing what she was still wearing.

"Good idea," she said.

**There's the first chapter. The next chapter will have Logan's thoughts of the kiss. Please Review!**


	2. Logan's Thoughts

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I never got so many reviews for just the first chapter of a story :) Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101! **

Logan walked into his room, where James **(A/N: the new blonde guy) **was sitting at the computer, typing an essay while Michael was watching a basketball game on TV. 

"Hey Reese, where've you been?" asked Michael. But Logan didn't seem to hear him. Logan sat on his bed, brought a hand to his lips, and then brought it back down to rest on his lap.

_I kissed Quinn, _Logan thought, _I kissed QUINN. I KISSED Quinn._

James and Michael exchanged confused looks.

"Logan, is everything okay?" James asked. Logan's brow was knitted in concentration. James looked at Michael.

"Is this normal for him?" he asked.

"No," said Michael, looking at Logan with confusion on his face, "Let me try this."

Michael stood right in front of Logan's face and shouted in horror, "Logan, your hair is on fire!" Logan didn't even flinch.

"That's it, we've lost him," said Michael, throwing his arms up in defeat. James crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Logan's head. Logan finally seemed to snap out of it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've been paying no attention to anything since you got in here," said Michael.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"The weirdest thing just happened," said Logan.

"What?" asked Michael eagerly. Logan sighed, and then said, "Close the door." Michael did so and sat back down. James turned around in his chair to hear the story. Logan sighed again, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

"You have to swear not tell anyone," Logan said. Michael and James both swore. Logan took a deep breath and said "I sorta…kinda…I…."

"Spit it out man!" said Michael.

"I kissed Quinn!" Logan blurted out.

"You kissed Quinn!" Michael repeated in surprise.

"Quinn's the girl with the curly brown hair and glasses, right?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Logan quietly.

"I thought you guys said she was weird," said James.

"She is," said Michael, and then turned back to Logan, "So why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know," said Logan, putting his head in his hands, "And there's more than just that to it."

"What more could there be?" asked Michael.

"When I kissed Quinn," Logan said, "It was different than when I kissed any other girl."

"Different how?" asked James.

"I don't know," Logan snapped, "It was just different. When I kiss another girl it's just...empty. But kissing Quinn, tt was like…fireworks going off inside my body or something," Logan groaned, "This is so weird."

"Did you tell Quinn any of this?" asked Michael.

"Heck no," said Logan, "I don't even understand what I'm feeling, how is she gonna understand."

"Well, she is a genius," Michael pointed out. Logan glared at him.

"I know," said Michael, "Not helping."

"Logan, you should talk to Quinn about this," said James, "If you don't, it's just gonna make things awkward between you two." Logan sighed.

"I really don't want to do that," Logan said, "I mean, what if I make a fool out of myself."

"Smooth Logan Reese making a fool of himself. Not possible," said Michael sarcastically. Logan grinned, completely missing the sarcasm.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, "It's like, impossible for _me _to make a fool of myself. In fact," Logan stood up with new found determination, "I'm gonna go talk to Quinn right now." Logan waked confidently out of the room. Michael and James look watched him walk away.

"Okaaaay," said Michael, "Didn't expect that to happen."

"Wanna go watch Logan make a fool of himself?" James asked. Michael grinned and said, "Of course."

**Well, there's chapter 2. Logan and Quinn will talk in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Talking

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Quinn rode around the PCA campus on Zoey's pink Jet X, looking for Logan. She had changed out of her previous outfit and was now wearing a button down white shirt with pink and purple vertical stripes, short puffy sleeves and cute black vest over the shirt, jeans and lilac wedge sandals. Her hair was back to its normal curliness, kept out of her face with a purple headband.

"Logan, where are you?" Quinn said to herself. She had been riding around for 15 minutes and was beginning to lose confidence. How was she going to talk to Logan about the kiss? It would be so…awkward. Suddenly, Quinn saw a familiar silver Jet X coming toward her with a familiar brown haired boy on it.

"Logan!" Quinn called, waving. Bad idea. By letting go of the Jet X, Quinn lost her balance and the Jet X tilted to the side, causing the brunette to fall off the Jet X and roll down a hill. Logan jumped off his Jet X and ran down the hill to help Quinn, who had stopped at the bottom of the hill and was currently picking leaves and pieces of grass out of her hair.

"Quinn, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her. Quinn picked a piece of grass out of her hair.

"Yeah, I think so," said Quinn.

"You've got a leaf in your hair," Logan said, reaching over to pick out the leaf. Quinn blushed.

"I, uh, I needed to talk to you," Quinn said nervously.

"About what?" Logan asked, sitting next to Quinn on the grass. Quinn looked down at her jeans.

"Ummm, remember the, uh, kiss?" Quinn asked quietly. Logan cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Quinn.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh," said Quinn, keeping her gaze on her jeans, "Okay."

"You go first," said Logan.

"No you," said Quinn.

"I insist," Logan said, not wanting to talk first.

"Fine," said Quinn, she took a deep breath and said, "When we kiss, did you happen to feel anything? Like fireworks?" _Quinn, you're such an idiot, _she thought, _Of course he didn't feel anything._

"Yeah," said Logan quietly, "I sorta did. It was a little scary."

"What do you mean scary?" asked Quinn, worried she had just made a complete fool of herself. Logan heard her worry.

"No, no, not like that," he said, finally turning to look at Quinn, who was still staring at her jeans, "What I meant was, I never felt something like that while kissing a girl and I was just…I really don't know how to explain it."

"I think I understand," said Quinn, finally looking up into Logan's eyes. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So what now?" Quinn asked. Logan shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe we should start, you know, going out?"

"Was that a question or statement?" Quinn asked. Logan chuckled.

"Question?" he said.

"I guess we could try to go out," said Quinn, "But wouldn't it be weird? I mean you're so popular and I'm just a weird smart girl." Quinn looked down at the grass again. Logan reached over, placing a tanned hand under her chin and tilting her head upward. He leaned down and their lips met in a tender kiss. Then he pulled back and said softly, "I don't care." Quinn smiled. They leaned forward to kiss again. That was, until Zoey, Lola, James and Michael came tumbling out of a nearby bush.

"Zoey! Lola!" said Quinn in surprise.

"James! Michael!" Logan exclaimed. The four guilty eavesdroppers looked at each other.

"It was James' idea," said Michael.

"What?! Why put the blame on me?" James asked.

"It was your idea," said Lola.

"Leave him alone," said Zoey, defending her boyfriend. While the four of them argued, Quinn and Logan were making their way back up the hill, hand in hand.

**THE END! I hope you liked this little story. I'm thinking of doing another Zoey 101 story where Chase comes back, so keep an eye out for it. Please Review!**


End file.
